1. Field of the Invention
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus having improved electrical and flexible characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced with portable thin film flat panel display apparatuses. Among flat panel display apparatuses, an organic light emitting display apparatus is a self-emitting display apparatus and has a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response speed. Therefore, the organic light emitting display apparatus has drawn attention as the next-generation display apparatus.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus generally includes an intermediate layer, a pixel electrode, and an opposite electrode. The intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer. When voltage is applied to the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode, visible light is emitted from the organic emission layer.
Meanwhile, much attention has been paid to flexible organic light emitting display apparatuses that are easy to be bent or folded for a user's convenience.
Since it is difficult to select a material that is not only flexible but also has electrical characteristics and to manufacture an organic light emitting display apparatus by using such a material, restrictions are applied to the manufacture of an organic light emitting display apparatus having desired flexible and electrical characteristics.